<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thankful Valentine by neoncatty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446254">Thankful Valentine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoncatty/pseuds/neoncatty'>neoncatty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(only referenced) - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, M/M, Making Out, Polyamory, fun gay times</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:09:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoncatty/pseuds/neoncatty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Our lovable vault-dork Leo and his adored detective Nick celebrate the holiday suitable to his name, Valentines Day! But there's something lingering in the synth's mind that he cannot help but finally let out, feeling such sudden.. Well, feelings. Will Nick let out the internal screaming in his brain that are telling him how hes really felt all this time? Find out by reading this fic I wrote while sleep deprived all morning!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Hancock/Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine, Male Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thankful Valentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi uh im still working on the fic thats basically just my take on post-game fallout 4 and the game in general but leo is my sole survivor and youll get to know more about him the more posts i make on my tumblr or somethin </p><p>for now have this i rly like it bc its cute and i couldnt NOT make something abt one of my comfort characters holiday that is only about him and Nothing Else</p><p>enjoy sry for errors bye-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> The holiday was always one to plan something for, this little, joyful time of year that The three always celebrated. It usually varied from how big and small they would celebrate, but to Nick he always cherished it, even if he had a bit of trouble with it, given how he was less ‘hyper’ about affection than the two. Though inside, he did feel that phantom heart of his skip a beat and beat at the speed of endless bullets.</p>
<p> Years ago he felt scared of it, the way he could feel how heart again, his systems somehow giving him the sensation of having butterflies in his stomach every time Nick felt and heard the ways his weird ass partners would give him the affection, intimacy, and downright love he had missed so dearly, to where he now thought how thinking that he would never be worthy or able to get this kind of love again years back. He didn’t expect it. He still feels that disbelief every time this event amongst them happens.</p>
<p> This day however, felt.. Different. Just a little. Nick felt braver. He felt like he should return all those Valentines Leo and Hancock gave him. Sadly, Hancock wasn’t even there this time due to mayoral duties, having to stop by to give Fahrenheit a little guidance and extra protection when it came to helping run the town a bit while he’s gone. Leo and Nick understood though, some years he would miss a holiday, once or twice, twice was rare though, depending on what was happening back at Goodneighbor. </p>
<p>  It was growing to be late that night, Nick and Leo having spent every second together throughout the day and evening, having a bunch of activities, like a try at ‘baseball’, and treating the guy to a special, Valentines Day edition bowl of ramen (his artificial taste buds cried with joy at the gesture.) Some of the city even passed by to wish the synthetic detective to celebrate, giving well wishes, especially those he helped, with his side-kicks next to him the whole way. The locals seemed to recognize the effect not only Nick, but Hancock and Leo, put onto the city. Many talking amongst themselves that maybe the three had a ‘thingy’ going on. It was either a rumor or a definite possibility, varying from person to person.</p>
<p> Neither one of the trio cared what people said however, though Nick would kind of get a bit flustered, trying to keep a slightly secluded and casual image. Kinda hard with two lovable jackasses constantly pulling shit near him or towards him all the time, he thought.</p>
<p> Leo had an arm draped over the synth’s shoulders, laughing about the time he tripped over a ruined wood plank and waking up a bunch of feral ghouls that were hiding behind the walls and screaming like a schoolgirl over a injured ankle, while Nick and Hancock had to do all the work of taking care of them. Nick found it humorous, as troublesome as it was, Leo being the clumsy fuck he is every now and then, though not as much as when he came rolling out of that vault.</p>
<p> “And-and the look on your fucking face when ALL the ferals simultaneously just-just going ‘REEEEEEGHGH’.”</p>
<p> Nick snorted. “Yeah, it was a look of ‘you absolute damn fool’.”</p>
<p> “Hey, thats what makes my character EVER so charmin’.” Leo’s eyes fluttered over dramatically, arm sliding away for a second to fake some theatrics. “The one and only Valentine saves the day by picking me up bravely to a broken ass couch, Hancock watching afar with envy, romantically starin’ at each other as the detective lovingly patches up the brutally torn apart ankle~!” Leo waved his arms about like a badly acting theatre kid at a high school play, twirling around and looking like roses were practically being thrown about, but in reality a can rolled off of one of the draperies hanging over the buildings from the breeze, right on his head. This is one of the times Nick laughed more loudly than his usual little cocky chuckle.</p>
<p> Even if unintentional, Leo was proud of himself, like the few seconds were in slow motion, seeing Nick’s shoulders bob in laughter with that handsome, oddly adorable smile of his. He snapped out of it to give a rhetorical response. “Gee, laughing at my demise, huh?” He smirked, continuing their walk back to Leo’s place close to the market, almost near the glowing sign of the detective’s office and home.</p>
<p> Nick watched him stroll on down the path, the man’s ponytail bouncing a bit with each step, bruised, fleshier hands shuffling into the pockets of his punky jacket awkwardly, spikes upon the shoulders shining as they passed each light and lit window. Just like Leo, time slowed the same way, equally. That walk showed more confidence than when Leo came into the city the first couple times, and with every time he got to watch him grow, with every step, admiration grew just as fast.. He wanted to show it. He just didn’t remember how, as much as he remembered old Nick’s personality. Those were one of the things he forgot.</p>
<p> During that moment, it came back to him a bit. All at once. Overwhelmingly. He needed to speak all the tornado of thoughts that hit him so suddenly, even if he didn’t know how to start. ‘Well, might as well fucking wing it’, he thought.</p>
<p> “Hey.”</p>
<p> Leo paused in his tracks, looking back. “Eh? Something on your mind?”</p>
<p> “..Yeah. Yeah, I think so.” Nick rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, expression twisting into one of struggle, struggle to explain why, again, where to start.. “You remember our first little uh.. Date?” Nick reminded, causing Leo to smile goofily and reminisce. “Hohoh yeah, slurping on ramen on the rooftops here, makin’ out like horny teens in a-“</p>
<p> “I thought about that. Last night.” He interrupted, somewhat intentionally, Leo probably going to describe each horny thought he had that date. “What you said before we knocked out for the night at the office.”</p>
<p> Leo blinked. “Round two’?”</p>
<p> “No.” </p>
<p> “‘I need to go to the bathroom’?”</p>
<p> “Wh-no.”</p>
<p> “‘Jesus Christ, my life flashed before my ey-‘“</p>
<p> “Leo stop it, no.” He said, casually irritated as usual.</p>
<p> Nick sighed, leaning against his left foot slightly. “When you uh said.. ‘Y’know, I wouldn’t mind spending the rest of my days with you.’” He reminded. “‘You’re more lovable than you think. You’re.. More human than that synth body tells you.’”</p>
<p> Leo stared at him, he couldn’t even nod, remembering that instantly. “..Still true, Nicky.” He smirked softly. Nick huffed. “..It kept me up. Not uh, in a bad way but it..” He breathed out in frustration, just letting out whatever sentence would come after in his head, one after another. “I know I don’t show it a lot, I’m uh, not really.. Well, good at it, than old Nick was. But.. I’m trying. I-I want to try since.. You give a lot. You give more than I do.” He stopped for a few seconds to think. “I try to give back. Really hard, Leo. Because I hold you real dear. Ever since you helped me. Ever since the end of the institute, going back to sanctuary with the kid and finally sleeping peacefully for the first time in a long time, the whole damn Commonwealth probably.”</p>
<p> Leo was curious where he was going with this. It was starting to make his face and chest feel warm.</p>
<p> “When you held me with John that night.” He stepped closer since he was a little more quiet, even though most of the city was asleep and indoors other than some distant guards. “..It was the first time I felt something since.. Her. It was the first time I recognized that strange, ghost of a heart again. Like- like it was actually there again, Leo.”</p>
<p> “Like I actually felt alive. I feel alive again, as much as I joke around and remind everybody that this body of mine is full of wires and oil. Its.. Not something I don’t think about. Every time I’m around you I’m reminded of it. In a way, reminded of the old times.”</p>
<p> Nick stepped closer until they were face to face. “..Your hair.” His metallic hand felt a thick strand of hair that was draped over Leo’s ears. “Its long and.. Kinda soft. And your skin.” His other hand slid up the other’s arm, feeling the hairs and scarring. “Even though its a bit uh, rugged, I guess y’could say.. It feels soft in some places, like your shoulders and jaw. Cheeks, forehead, palms, sides..” He trailed off a bit, coming back to where he was going slowly.</p>
<p> “So, to be clear, its not in the way that I wanted her again like before we met, after a while in the city, feeling like I was the only one there. Its the way that you.. Remind me how good it was, feeling human’ this way. Reminding myself that, yeah I’m not exactly old Nick, I never will be. But I can feel the same kind of love he did, with Jenny.” Nick pursed his lips for a second, a deep breath. After that, started to feel less troubled, not having to figure out what to pick and choose out of his head to say, not having to ‘wing it’. </p>
<p> “In a way, you two are my Jennies.” Nick held Leo’s calloused hands, one of those rare times Nick’s exposed hand felt as warm as the other’s. “You’re my Jenny. You’re the one that made me feel human again, doll. And I’m gonna try as hard as I can to show it. Thank you Leo.” </p>
<p> Comically, Leo’s jaw hung a bit the entire time, just staring at him with disbelief. This was the deepest Nicks ever really gotten when it came to their relationship, the times they shared and the dates they had. This really was a different Valentines Day, and a bit of a shocking one at that. He didn’t know how to respond.</p>
<p> “Leo..?” A risen brow in confusion, the vaultee looked like he was either brain dead or overwhelmed. Did he see God? Ascend to the realm of the afterlife and be enlightened with otherworldly knowledge that the man could not comprehend, thus his mind internally imploding? Because it looked like it. “Look, damn it- I’m sorry if I overwhelmed you, I just felt like I had to uh, let all that mushy gobbledygook out after today, I should’a probably thought about your reaction before even spoke about something like-“ </p>
<p> Nick was interrupted from his apologetic and concerned blabbering, pushed against the metallic, cold wall that they were near, Leo mashing his lips against Nick’s and downright startling him. But that shock settled. And Nick returned the intensity of the affection that Leo offered, slowly drifting his hands up and tangling them in Leo’s hair. It was strange and new. No matter how many times they kissed.. This was exactly like their first. It was nostalgic. An excitement that again, made Nick genuinely alive again, and if he has a soul, it soared.</p>
<p> The kiss lasted longer than their usual ones, hell, longer than their first. It was as if they never wanted to break it. Like they never wanted this euphoric, joyful and heated moment to ever end. The world was a blurry fog, all Nick could feel was Leo’s lips, his love. Him. Just.. Him. Oily, slightly transparent tears slid down his cheeks, eyes squeezed shut and grip tight now on his back, digits digging into the worn out leather of Leo’s jacket.</p>
<p> Eventually Leo needed to breath, obviously, Nick didn’t need to, and he had forgotten. The man heavily panted, hot huffs against Nick’s lips, the warmth making Nick’s sensors flicker wildly, giving him a shudder. They stared at each other silently when Nick finally rose his gaze upward after a second of slight embarrassment at how much he got so excited. </p>
<p> Their stare in the neon light, under the sign, said all. This was love. This was love that no one else but the trio had. Nick was special to Leo. The way he held him, spoke to him, felt him inside and out, either literally through repairs or more sexual ways, but more-so an emotional way, as fun as the other type was. The mental, therapeutic elation this gave was almost in the same tensity of extremely religious awakening.</p>
<p> “Th-that-“ Nick felt his own bottom lip a bit with his thumb, slightly wiping it of his and the other’s saliva briefly.</p>
<p> Leo interrupted whatever Nick was going to say with the only thing Leo could say himself. “I fucking love you. You.. God.” He breathed in happiness, covering him in kisses again, from his lips to his neck. Nick let it happen, vision blurry from how extreme that moment of affection was, letting the wave of pure, equal adoration wash through his system, voice slightly giving off a static when letting out any noise, quiet laughter leaving his vocal cording. “Yeah, me too.”</p>
<p> “Ok, now get the fuck to my place before I shove your pants off right here, you cute motherfucker.”</p>
<p> Nick rolled his eyes, but his happy smile didn’t leave. It stayed.</p>
<p> It stayed for the rest of the night. Coming back for days and more. Things felt different after today. And it showed forevermore.</p>
<p> Then they banged, the end!</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ya they banged so what gonna fight? gonna pee your pants? Huh?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>